A Story in Tunes
by adagio11
Summary: A story with three parts, all based on different songs. Chapter2: I won't say I'm in love. Kate POV. [TATE] Please please review!
1. You Give Me Something

**You Give Me Something**

**Summary: **Doubt and acceptance. Two things our two favourite NCIS agents have to deal with. A three part serie with songfics

**Pairing: **Tony and Kate

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Author's Note: **So, I found three very fitting lyrics and decided to do a three part Tate story with these lyrics. I hope you'll like them. Please review! Reviews make my day!

**Lyrics: **_You give me something _by James Morrison

* * *

**Part 1 - Tony**

_You want to stay with me in the morning _

_You only hold me when I sleep, _

_I was meant to tread the water _

_Now I've gotten in too deep, _

_For every piece of me that wants you _

_Another piece backs away_

He was in deep shit. Really really deep shit this time. Of course, he'd been told this before. His math teacher in high school, his father, Gibbs, Kate, Abby even McGee had told him so a few times. Everyone had once told Anthony DiNozzo how much trouble he'd gotten himself into. Okay, maybe not _real _trouble. Like in life threatening. But still, emotional and social trouble may be a better definition. He groaned and kept channel surfing. He couldn't concentrate on any show tonight. He's mind were somewhere else. Or more exactly, with someone else. Kate. That's why he was in trouble this time. Recently, he'd busted himself of having very strange thoughts about her. Very strange images had popped up in his head. Not strange for being him, but strange for being about Kate. He kept saying to himself that he was just being silly. How would someone like Kate fall for _him_? They were two completely different people. But he couldn't help it. He wanted her. Not just in _that _way. No, he wanted to be there for her, protect her and just…enjoy the feeling of having her in his arms. And there was this problem…how could he trust himself that he wouldn't hurt her? Because ruining things between him and Kate would be like digging your own grave. Gibbs would kill him.

_'Cause you give me something _

_That makes me scared, alright, _

_This could be nothing _

_But I'm willing to give it a try, _

Please give me something 

_'Cause someday I might know my heart. _

He wanted to try. But knowing himself and knowing Kate, how the hell would that happen? They were like night and day. They rarely talked about things like these. Serious things. They teased each other about their dates and love lives but never talked sincerely like two adults. In Gibbs eyes, Tony was certain they were teenagers. At the same time as this feeling him made him extremely content, he felt scared. He could never afford to screw things up with Kate. She was his closest friend. Even if he would never admit that out loud. And getting together with your friend, it was just as bad as they said on TV. But still, his mind tried to find a reason for stopping all these rational thoughts and just go for it.

_You already waited up for hours _

_Just to spend a little time alone with me, _

_And I can say I've never bought you flowers _

_I can't work out what the mean, _

_I never thought that I'd love someone, _

_That was someone else's dream. _

This really sucked. First, he didn't deserve her. Not as his girlfriend. Someone good enough to put up with him, was too good for him. But that's what drew him to Kate. He'd been physically attracted to her almost since she started working with them. He couldn't deny it, she was good looking. But then, when she'd stayed with him in isolation, he realized the emotional fondness he had for Kate. He knew he shouldn't. For two reasons, Gibbs would kill him and he didn't deserve her. Yeah, sure. He was a gentleman and bought her flowers once. But he'd gone through her PDA for the number so it didn't count. But Tony DiNozzo couldn't help it. He'd fallen in love. With a woman. Not a girl, which he usually "dated". Kate was probably the dream of many men. Doctors, lawyers. Men who deserved her.

_'Cause you give me something _

_That makes me scared, alright, _

_This could be nothing _

_But I'm willing to give it a try, _

_Please give me something, _

_'Cause someday I might call you from my heart, _

_But it might me a second too late, _

_And the words I could never say _

_Gonna come out anyway. _

But. He. Still. Couldn't. Help. It. There was something with Kate, he couldn't pin point what, but something! It both scared him and made him just want to have her all to himself. Some days, he thought it was just his imagination but the next day he almost wondered if Kate flirted back with him. Although it was on the hard days that Tony was certain that he loved her, more than anything. Hard days when they were involved in shootings and put themselves in danger. In those moments, he wanted to grab Kate and make sure that she was safe. The moment when he'd realised that he would give his life for her, he knew he was in so deep trouble. The fact that he, Tony DiNozzo, wanted to say the words _I love you, _to someone and mean it, meant a lot. It meant that he was in so deep shit. Finally he shut off the TV to go to bed. Maybe he could sort things out tomorrow. Maybe he got the guts to talk to Kate. Maybe…

_'Cause you give me something _

_That makes me scared, alright, _

_This could be nothing _

_But I'm willing to give it a try, _

_Please give me something, _

_'Cause you give me something _

_That makes me scared, alright, _

_This could be nothing _

_But I'm willing to give it a try, _

_Please give me something _

_'Cause someday I might know my heart. _

_Know my heart, know my heart, know my heart

* * *

_

**Author's Note: So, there I go again. More Tate fluff. Can't help it. I watched four hours of NCIS season two this morning so…Here you go. I'm planning a second chapter, Kate's POV. And please please review. I need to know what you think. **


	2. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Author's Note: **Here is the second chapter. Kate's POV. I've been planning a fic with this song forever and finally I'm posting it. Please review. I'm currently planning a third chapter. Third person then…So…read. Enjoy. Review!! Set…well maybe a few days after the previous chapter.

**Lyrics: **I won't say I'm in love from the Disney movie Hercules

* * *

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Kate sighed. Sometimes she just goes so tired of herself. For being a federal agent and a state profiler she was pretty lousy at reading people. Especially men. Men who had interest in her. As she packed her stuff to leave for the day she simply shook her head. Today had been the longest day in a good while. Jack had broken up with her at lunch and left Kate to once again curse her non-existing luck with men and once again wondering if it was her fault.

"Bad day, Katie?" Tony DiNozzo's cheerful voice cut through her silence. She just glared at him.

"I'm not in the mood" She mumbled. But Tony just smiled his most innocent yet charming smile and soon Kate found herself smiling as well.

"See, that's what I'm talking about" Tony teased and turned off his desk light. "Bye Kate. See you tomorrow" he said softly and left. Kate nodded and smiled. Suddenly she realised that she was blushing. Why the hell was she blushing over this? It was just Tony! Who happened to cheer her up once in a while? Okay, every time she was in one of her "moods". But that didn't count. Sighing, Kate turned off her own desk light and headed for the elevator. Inside, she pressed the button for the main floor and closed her eyes for a moment. Recently she'd begun to act weird around Tony. She didn't insult him as much anymore and she seemed to respond to all his jokes and pranks at McGee. Deep down, Kate knew this wasn't something to ignore. But come on! It was Tony. What the hell was she thinking?! 

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

_You're in deep shit, Kate_´ A small voice in her head said. Kate groaned. No, this was so not good. Why was she thinking so damn much about DiNozzo?! He was just the annoying co-worker whose only ambition was to throw paperclips and peanuts at her.

_Who are you kidding, Kate? You know what this means…After all you _are _a profiler..._´ the voice kept nagging. Kate shut her eyes tightly and sighed. She stepped out of the elevator and headed for her car. Once inside she clutched the stirring wheel. Why was she acting like a teenage girl? Her niece, who was fourteen, acted like this. Kate groaned inside again. She was a soon to be thirty year old federal agent working for the government. Geez! Definitely not good. And why did the voice sound suspiciously much like Abs...?

_And you think you can hide, huh? I know who's occupying your mind_´ The voice decided to make another appearance as Kate drove for her apartment. This was so silly.

_  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
_

With determined steps Kate entered her building and opened her door. She tossed her purse and jacket in a heap on the floor and headed for the living room. She turned on her CD player to distract her mind as she poured herself a glass of wine. Kate rarely drank on a regular Tuesday night but today called for it. Her "boyfriend" had broken up with her. She had all the reasons.

_You just try to shut out the truth. And it isn't going to work_´ Kate buried her face in her hands. She wanted to do nothing but shout at the stubborn Abby-like voice inside her head.

_Kate, don't give me all this shit. Just admit it and you'll feel better_´ Glaring at the imaginary voice who by now also had Abby's face, Kate took another sip of her wine and then leaned back in the couch with a huge sigh.

_  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh _

It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

Soon her wine glass was empty and she lay flat on her back, staring at the ceiling. This sucked. Okay, if the voice was right; she had a thing for Tony. But come on, he was her friend. He'd saved her life a few times, helped her so she wouldn't get in trouble. They were friends. That's what friends do. Right? Closing her eyes, Kate sighed again. Deep inside she knew it was much more. Abby had been convinced that she was head over heels in love with Tony DiNozzo. Kate had immediately protested and Abby had giggled and had simply said; "You're blushing". Okay, what if Abby was right, what would she do about it? It wasn't as easy as on the movies. Emotions were complicated. Especially if you had feelings for your _co-worker_. In the movies, the girl finally got the guts to talk to the guy and it turned out that he felt the same and there, a happy ending. Kate shook her head. Too much of a cliché! 

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

The next day, Tony shot her that knee-weakening grin as she entered the bullpen. Kate was proud of herself for not blushing as she greeted him good morning. He gave her a compliment about her shirt but she barely managed to look up and thank him. She knew what would happen if she did. They did paper work that day while waiting for test results from the latest case. According to Abby it would take another 24 hours. Kate was surprised that she found it very easy to work that day. Tony retrieved lunch from the café down the street and Kate made up for it by bringing the afternoon coffee. When she sat back down by her desk after dropping off a Caf-Pow for Abby, she dared to look up at Tony. He was looking straight at her. Slowly, his face cracked up in a grin, which she returned. When she turned her head down again, she realised that once again, she was blushing.

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

Around 4.30 pm she heard Tony pack his stuff to leave. She kept his back to him, as she sorted the files in the file cabinet behind her desk. She heard how he shut off his desk lamp. Suddenly he snuck up behind her. She felt his breath on her neck and froze for a second.

_See, I told you´_ Suddenly the Abby-voice was there again and Kate silently cursed her brain for having a life of its own.

"Here, I finished up the report" Tony said softly, handing her a file.

"Um, great. Thanks" Kate said and put it where it belonged. Still, Tony didn't move. "See you tomorrow" he said then.

"Yeah…sure. Good night" she mumbled and was shocked as Tony softly kissed her cheek before walking out of the bullpen without another word. As the elevator doors slid shut behind him, Kate slumped down in her chair. What the hell just happened? Millions of thoughts ran through her mind before she got the better of herself and got almost mad at herself for reacting like this. It was just a friendly goodnight kiss, she tried to convince herself.

_You're actually buying that?´_ Oh crap. Her inner thoughts wanted to chat some more. Face it, Todd. _You're are so in to him_´ Groaning, Kate began to pack her own stuff.

_  
No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no _

Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

During the ride home, Kate was listening to the debate going on inside of her head. The irritating voices against her rational self. Okay, that kiss left her puzzled but still. Could she be _in love _with Tony DiNozzo? It was a pretty strong word... And, no…He was Tony. As she'd said in Cuba. They were like siblings. Once again the voice butted in something about that not even she herself bought that crap. Kate groaned. She was in so much trouble right now. She knew they voice was right, but there was no way in hell that she would admit it out loud. Never.

_  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Second chapter over. So, was it too OOC? Maybe I'm better at writing Kate's character when I'm writing angst? Or what do you think? According to Jos it was...cute..? Please review. I need feedback :P**


End file.
